Fairy Guild
by SilverAngelone
Summary: Alright, I know these aren't the actual characters since it has been a while since I watched the show but this is mainly how fairy tail got its name. Fairy Tail


I walked into a guild and yawned as I sat down close to the door as more people walked in while yawning. "Uh, who knew that fairy guild would keep us busy for so long." They stopped at the sight of me then looked at the guardian of the guild. "She is fine, she is one of us." Shock was on everyone's face as they stared at me. "Who is she then?" "She is the trickster's daughter." Now everyone was laughing at the idea of me being a trickster.

With a yawn I stood up then jumped up to the S class level of the building then walked into my room. "Hey, you don't belong up there!" I turned and looked at the little boy talking to me. "Don't I?" The guild master chuckled softly as I walked into the room then closed the door behind me then lied down on my couch in there. My eyes slowly closed till there came a knock on the door. "Who is it?" "Ash, it isn't nice not to explain yourself to the others." "Alright, I'm coming."

My eyes opened and I stood up before walking out of my room then I walked down to the bar and sat down. "Got you your favorite, Ash." I smiled and took the glass from her before turning to the others. "Alright, what questions do you even have for me?" "Who the heck are you?!" "I'm a royal to a court that was said to have been destroyed long ago. My name is Ash."

A girl stared at me in shock then stood up and came up to me. "It can't be. I was told you were killed while fighting in the war." "Ah, I thought you looked familiar. Nice to see you again, Polly." She sighed while smiling. "Well, at least you didn't get me confused with my sister." I cocked my head with a small frown on my face. "Hmm, isn't she in a different guild?" Polly shrugged and I took a drink and looked down at the glass. "Hmm, do I taste cherry? Sheila, who told you I love cherries?"

Everyone laughed as I looked back at Polly. "Oh, yes, now I remember. Your sister is a part of the dark magic guild. For some odd reason she loved trying to track me down and then try to defeat me in battles." I frowned then shook my head. "For one of the fey you sure can't keep your thoughts straight." I frowned at Polly. "I'm only six in their time. In yours I'm one hundred thirty or somewhere around that. The math is hard to do every time that you need to do so." They stared at me in surprise then looked at the guild master.

"Yes, it is thanks to Ash here that our guild is named as it is. She was the first to join it and I named it after what she is." My wings came out of my back and I sighed as my ears became pointed and my bluish black hair became a little longer. I watched everyone with my light blue eyes then looked at the guild master. "Wouldn't it have been better to play some practical jokes instead of saying it right off the bat?"

He frowned then raised an eyebrow. "Ash, we had talked about this." I sighed and adjusted my shirt so my wings were comfortable. "Grr, dang clothes never seemed to do well with my fairy wings." Standing up I walked up to my room then closed the door behind me before getting dressed in silk clothes. A black tank top and a pair of jean shorts with a cute little braided belt.

I smiled then walked out of my room and flew down to where I had been sitting and grabbed my glass while floating with my legs crossed. "Holy, Ash, you said her name was?" "Yes, that is her name." "Ash, will you please stop flying. We're still trying to adjust to this." With a sigh I landed lightly on the ground and frowned at the feeling of my wings touching something.

Looking over my shoulder I sighed then pulled my wings into my back so that they didn't feel so strange on my back. A yawn escaped me as I finished my drink. "So, is there a new quest for me to do?" I put the bag of money on the counter as the guild master laughed before tossing me a paper. With my magic I grabbed it then sat down and read it. "Aw, this one isn't as fun as the last one. Last time I could show my wings off and people thought that they were fake."

I looked at the quest to just act with no wings and sighed. "Alright, I'm going." Standing up I put the quest on the counter then walked out of the guild. "Wait!" I stopped and turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and orange tips. His green eyes shined in the sunlight as he ran up to me. "I wish to challenge you."

The guild master walked out of the guild and looked at me as I watched the boy. "A fire dragon hunter. That is a magic that I contain as well along with all the other magics that the other dragon hunters have." They stared at me in surprise as I watched the boy then nodded. "Yep, that is the right thing. You also have another magic within you that you don't even know about it just yet."

With that I took a couple steps away then turned around and closed my eyes as the wings came out of my back. A small smile came to my face as I let my fairy look appear around me. "Holy, she isn't going to hold back, is she?" Opening my eyes I looked at the boy and smiled slightly as I moved up to him. "I have never held back my power. Hmm, maybe I should stick around for once, what do you think, Guild Master?"

He chuckled softly then came up to me and touched my shoulder. "Mystic has missed seeing you sleep when he comes. He has told me as much." I chuckled softly then looked at the town. "I guess I should do some housekeeping at my house." With a sigh I nodded. "I'll go put the assignment on the board." A smile came to his face and it appeared in his hand then vanished. "I knew you would say that so I made sure it was a fake."

A frown came to my face and I sighed. "Alright, you win this round, old man." He laughed with me then we walked into the hall as the boy trailed behind us. "Ash, think fast!" I caught the keg of beer then looked at the bar tender. "I don't think I drink that often and this much." Everyone laughed as I brought it up to her then went into the bar and put it back on the shelf before yawning.

"Mmm, I forgot what it was like to be home for more than ten hours." Now I had everyone's attention as I finally sensed a magic a little more complex than my own. Turning to the door I frowned. "I guess Mystic finished his quest, Alan." The guild master glanced at me then looked at the doors as everyone fell asleep. I watched the doors open on their own then Mystic appeared and stopped at the sight of me.

If I could look under his mask I knew I would see shock at seeing me. "Do you want me to wake them or you?" Everyone opened their eyes as he came up to me and lightly touched my cheek. "Mystic, it is me. I don't plan on disappearing for a little while." He nodded then sat down next to me. "Whoa, is that…" I turned to the guild and chuckled softly. "I guess no one has seen Mystic before?" They shook their heads and I glanced at him.

"Ain't that sweet of you. Trying to make everyone sleep so that you can play mysterious." He looked at the ceiling then put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his lap before relaxing. "Mystic, um…" For the first time ever I heard him laugh then he let me go and I watched him then shook my head. "Alright, I have to go and take care of something at my place. Behave yourself, Mystic."

His hands went up in defense and I sighed then walked out of the guild and he followed closely. Carefully, he put his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked up to my house then the door opened to my butler. "Hello, Miss Taylor." "Hello, Chris, do you mind bringing us some lemonade?" He walked off after closing the door behind us and we walked into the living room and I sat down across from Mystic.

"What has you following me?" I looked at my back and sighed. "I thought I put them away." My wings folded back into my back and he took off his mask then stared into my eyes with his light brown ones. His short blonde hair shined in the light of the starting to fade sun. "Here are your drinks." Chris set them on the table then left the room as I grabbed a glass then drank with ease only to drop the glass as my hand went to my throat.

I felt myself gagging as Mystic jumped over the table and to my side as I fell to the ground and began to gag even more. My eyes slowly became darker than I felt myself fall to the ground as Mystic took out something then stabbed my throat. Instantly, I was able to take a deep breath and I felt my body relax as I passed out.

"What do you mean her butler tried to kill her? Chris has never done that before." I could feel something soft under me as I slept on. "Ash…" My eyes slowly opened and I looked about in confusion when I found myself in my room and the guild master and Mystic were in the room with me. "Mmm, what happened and why does my chest hurt?" They exchanged looks then looked at me again. "Do you remember choking?" Slowly, I nodded then looked at the ceiling. "I want to know how I ended up here and why my chest still hurts though."

Mystic chuckled softly then looked at the guild master as he left the room. The door closed then Mystic was lightly kissing my lips and my eyes closed at the feeling. Slowly, he pulled away and looked into my eyes as I opened them before putting on his mask and leaving the room as well. With a sigh I stood up then got dressed in a beautiful silk dress and some shorts for underneath so I could still fly then I put on high heels as well before walking out of my room and down to the bar counter.

"Shirley temple." She handed me one and I drank it with ease then put the glass lightly on the counter before sighing. "You okay?" I looked at her and nodded. "Wasn't expecting my butler to try and kill me though." A sigh escaped us both and she watched me as I put my hand to my head and my elbow rested on the counter. "You okay, Ash?" I nodded. "Just thinking." Shaking my head I stood up and walked up to my room before lying down on the couch and falling asleep.

"She's but a child still, Mystic." A hand lightly stroked my cheek and I moved into it a little bit before falling asleep once more. "Alright, maybe less of a child than we thought." I slowly opened then yawned before sitting up. "Mmm, I want some blue berries." With that I got off the couch and walked down to the bar after my magic fixed my hair for me. Once there I smiled at the bartender as she put a bowl on the table with what I was looking for.

"I knew you would be looking for some sooner or later." The guild stared at me as I sat down and ate the blueberries while sharing with the bartender. "Thank you." She nodded then went to work after we had finished them off. "Why do you eat blueberries?" I looked at the fire boy and chuckled softly. "Fairies like fruit. Fruit is essential for our survival without it…" I shook my head then stood up and walked up to my room then sat down on the couch as Mystic came in.

"You okay?" I hadn't even realized that he had followed me downstairs with the guild master. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I'm surprised Jack isn't around." Mystic didn't say anything as he took off his mask then came over and lightly kissed my lips again before sitting down next to me. My eyes closed as I rested my head against his shoulder with his arm around me.

"I miss the smell of flowers but I don't trust being outside till I know it is safe. He knows what my fairy form looks like since he has been there since I was but a child." Mystic lightly kissed the top of my head as the door opened to my room. "Am I missing something?" "No, Jack, you aren't. She had been poisoned the other days, is all." There was a growl of rage then the door closed as Jack came into the room and I slowly opened my eyes and yawned.

With a sigh I stood up then let out my wings before shrinking to my true size and flying up to the ceiling fan and sitting down with my feet hanging off of it. "Ash! Get down here!" I looked at Jack and cocked my head slightly. "You aren't happy and we both know that I don't like having to fight a friend, Jack." He growled and turned on the ceiling fan then sending me flying into a wall. My body became the size of a human as I slid down the wall with a whimper of pain.

"That's enough, Jack!" Slowly, I stood up then Jack tried to punch me only to have me catch the blow. My magic opened the door then I threw him out of the room and walked out after him. I knew the air around me was a little red with my rage as Jack landed on the floor of the guild. With anger I slowly walked down to the first floor of the guild as Jack slowly stood up then turned to me.

His eyes became yellow as sparks of electric from his power appeared around him. I watched him closely then blocked the sparks from the rest of the guild before catching his punch laced with electric. "How dare you throw me out of the room!" He yelled in my face with anger. My anger began to burn more and more as I watched him closely. "You turned on the ceiling fan while I was sitting on it and you yell at me for throwing you out of the room!"

My power threw him into a wall and he stared at me in shock as the guild master sighed. "Ash, repair that damage once you're done, we don't need the place destroyed on us." I looked at Alan and nodded then stalked up to his son. "Dragon hunter or not, I shall show you some respect the fairy way." With that I channeled my energy into one finally blast that burnt him quite a bit as he fell to the ground and I fixed up all the damage I did before walking up to my room while grumbling.

"I'm… not… done with you." I turned to Jack and watched him for a minute. "You don't know when it's best to stay down, do you?" With a snap of my fingers he was teleported to the base of the Ice Mountains. "That should cool him off for now." Alan sighed and shook his head at me. "One of these days you two are really going to destroy this place."

"Come on, Alan, you know I won't let him do that or me in that matter. If I wanted to I could though but it doesn't take much to repair it either." With that I walked to my room and closed the door before lying down on the bed next to Mystic as he lay there staring at the ceiling.

"Must you always fight him?" I lightly kissed the side of his neck then cuddled into his chest after putting my head on it. "Only, if he starts it."

There was a shout of anger then I heard the door to my room break down as Mystic moved away from me. I was too tired to do much though and he knew it. "I'm going to kill her!" "You won't touch a hair on her head." Mystic's voice was but a growl that caused my hair to stand up. "I will and you know it." I felt an electric current touch my skin but my magic acted on its own and quickly shield me and Mystic from it.

"Grr!" More power was thrown at us only to be blocked then I slowly opened my eyes and yawned before sitting up and looking at Jack in confusion. "Mmm, is it morning already?" He stopped firing magic at me then looked at Mystic in confusion. "That wasn't me, Jack. Her magic is special remember?" Mystic's voice was really soft as I yawned once more. "Ash, it's almost midnight, not morning." I stared at Mystic for a minute then got off the bed and walked down to the bar as my hair straightened itself.

The windows were dark outside and no one was even in the guild hall except Alan. "Ah, so you're finally up." He smiled softly and I sat down on the counter right next to him as I shrank down to the size of a fairy. "Mmm, I never thought that you would survive a full blown attack from Jack." I gave a confused look to Alan then yawned again. "I don't remember being attacked yet. Probably was fast asleep when he did it. My magic can act on its own without my bidding." Alan chuckled then patted my head lightly and watched me as I flew back to my room.

"There you are, we thought you had gotten lost." I looked at Mystic and yawned again. "Too tired to talk. I'm going to bed." I lied down on the pillow in my little form than fell asleep as Mystic and Jack tried hard not to laugh.

Lips lightly touched my forehead then an arm wrapped around my waist. "She really is cute when she sleeps even as a fairy." I snuggled into Mystic's body and then opened my eyes and looked up at Mystic in confusion before yawning and sitting up. "Mmm, I'm going outside. I can't take much more of being inside like this." Mystic stared at me in shock as I shrank into a fairy size then flew out of the room and out of the guild as the doors opened.

"Ash! Where did you go!?" I flew out of the town and into the flower filled field then sat down on a flower and relaxed against the feeling of the soft wind blowing my hair behind me.

Suddenly, a butterfly net was around me and I screamed in fear as my magic burned the net. With as much speed as I could muster I took to the sky and out of reach of humans then looked down to see Chris glaring at me. I took off to the guild as he followed me all the way there and into the building. "You!" Mystic walked up to Chris then snapped his fingers and he fell asleep. "I should make it permanent for what you tried to do."

I landed lightly on Mystic's shoulder and looked down at the sleeping butler. "You okay, Ash?" He looked over at me and blinked a bit in surprise as I tried to see what had happened. "I'm okay." Looking at him I smiled then looked up at the rafters before taking flight and landing lightly on one of the beams and then I sat down and watched everyone below as they watched Mystic in confusion.

"Alright, who's helping me drag him to the police?" Jack appeared and grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt then began to carry him out of the guild hall. "Hey, wait for me!" Mystic ran after him as the guild master looked up at my glowing form. "Ash, what are you doing up there?" I became human sized and smiled. "Watching while staying hidden." Everyone glanced up and stared at me in surprise while I laughed.

"What I can't have some fun by sitting up here?" With that I shrank and flew to the guild master's side before sitting down and watching the hall. Alan looked down at me as I watched a new girl walk about the guild laughing along with a group then joining in another. "Her name is Lucy. Don't know why but that is what she is called." I cocked my head as she came up to the counter and looked down at me in surprise.

With a sigh I became human sized and watched her in return. "Hmm, you look interesting." I smiled then jumped off the counter and walked up to my room and then walked inside and closed the door before making a bed appear. A sigh escaped me as I walked over to it then made it appear as a fairy bed before becoming a fairy size and lying down on the leaf of a plant and covering up with another leaf.

There came a knock on the door then Alan was in the room staring at the room in confusion before noticing me in the corner of the room. "Ah, so that is where you went. You sure are small when you wish to be." He came over and lightly touched my forehead then frowned. "I think you might be a little sick." A yawn escaped me. "That is my natural temp, Alan." With a sigh I got out of bed then flew to his shoulder and sat down. "If you say so…"

He walked back downstairs then sat down on the counter as I laughed at trying to stay on his shoulder. Mystic walked into the guild and came up to Alan then stared at me in confusion. "What are you doing on his shoulder?" "Relaxing." I laughed something that sounded like bells and he sighed. "What to do with you at times." With a smile I flew to his shoulder then hid amongst his cloak. "There is nothing to do with me. I'm me." He sighed and tried to look over at me but I was even out of his sight.

A chuckle escaped Jack as he came into the guild and Mystic turned to him then I flew out of his cloak and into the rafters. "Hey, I want to challenge you, Ash!" There was silence as I became human size and looked at the ceiling. "Hmm, I have an opening around noon what do you say to that." Everyone laughed as I jumped down and lightly landed on the floor. "Well, I don't know what is keeping you at bay."

We walked out into the street and then I stood a couple paces away from him then turned to him. Everyone poured out of the guild hall as I watched Jack closely. "Come on, Jack, she's just a little girl! Easy beating will teach her!" Jack threw a bolt of electric at me and I easily directed it to the ground without even getting touched. With a smile I let snow appear in my hand and everyone became deathly silence as the ground slowly began to freeze over with snow around me.

"Oh, shit." Jack's voice was filled annoyance as I smiled slightly. The ground under him froze and he slipped then fell on his butt. "I don't plan on giving up that easily." With a small smile I made a snow ball then threw it right into his face. There was laughter as I yawned then made the snow vanish before letting fire appear around me as the snow vanished from Jack's face.

"What the…" At the sight of fire on the ground Jack stood up and stared at me with his own kind of surprise. With a sigh I closed my eyes then yawned as earth raised from the ground and made a wall then it began to rain. Opening my eyes I looked up in confusion then at the guild master. "What's with the rain?" Everyone became silent as I dropped the other elements and looked up in confusion.

Suddenly, a bolt of electric came at me and Mystic quickly got in the way so I wouldn't get hit. He fell to the ground with a grunt of pain. "Mystic!" I knelt down beside him then looked at Jack. His eyes were watching Mystic in shock. "Wasn't fair. She looked up at the sky. Something isn't right." With a sigh I touched Mystic's shoulder and he gasped as the pain vanished from his body.

I nodded once then stood up and let out my wings before shrinking. "Ash?" "I have to go deal with someone before I can continue fighting. This will be a fun little fight for sure." My wings took me into the sky as I began to glow brighter than the sun it seemed. "Come out, cousin!" Another glowing ball appeared and I held myself taller.

"Good to see you again, Ash. Did you miss me?" "How could I miss someone who was rude, James?" He growled in anger then came at me but I was quicker and quickly caught his attack then turned one against him by punching him as hard as I could in the stomach.


End file.
